joshhutchersonfandomcom-20200216-history
Little Manhattan
Little Mannhattan is a 2005 romantic comedy film that depicts the story of 10-year-old Gabe's relaization can be pretty and nice to be with. The film stars Josh Hutcherson and Charlie Ray in the leading roles of the 2 children Plot 10-year-old Gabe (Josh Hutcherson) meets 11-year-old Rosemary Telesco (Charlie Ray), a girl he's known since kindergarten. But after being partnered with her for sparring in karate class, he suddenly notices her as a girl, not another face. To Gabe's elation, they begin spending time together and he is completely enamored with not only her, but her life. He discovers that Rosemary is soon leaving for camp for six weeks and won't be back until summer's end. She lives with her loving upper-class parents (John Dosset and Talia Balsom) on the edge of Central Park. Rosemary's parents take her and Gabe to hear a jazz pianist at The Carlyle, where the young twosome finally hold hands. After the show, Rosemary's parents tell them to say goodnight and her parents go to get milk. After the parents leave, Rosemary starts talking to Gabe, which he interrupts by kissing her. The Telescos' life is in contrast to Gabe's; he lives with his soon-to-be-divorcing parents (Cynthia Nixon and Bradley Whitford), who have declared an awkward truce while waiting for their divorce to be finalized. As their relationship progresses, Gabe begins to question what is happening to him and why he is falling in love with Rosemary. When things seem to be going perfectly, Gabe's world is suddenly turned upside down. With their remaining time running out, Gabe tries to move closer to Rosemary but only drives her away. In a desperate move to win Rosemary back, Gabe tests for his yellow belt, but fractures his hand in a painful (and failed) attempt to break a board. Being crushed with what love really is, he learns from his father that the parents' marriage fell apart because of things left unsaid. Realizing he is out of time, Gabe goes to find Rosemary. He interrupts her during the wedding reception she is attending and declares his love. Taken aback, Rosemary replies she doesn't think she is mature enough to be ready for love, but is really happy to see Gabe. She asks for a dance and Gabe agrees. As they dance, Gabe muses that he and Rosemary were on different paths – "like two ships that passed in Sheep Meadow." He returns home to find his parents laughing over their honeymoon experiences. Gabe is pleased and surprised when his father says he "cleared out some old stuff" and his parents appear to have reconciled. They happily go out for dinner, and as the movie ends, Gabe, narrating, summarizes what Rosemary meant to him: "...I'm never gonna get another first love. That one is always gonna be her." Cast * Josh Hutcherson as Gabriel "Gabe" Burton * Charlie Ray as Rosemary Telesco * Bradley Whitford and Cynthia Nixon as Adam Burton and Leslie Burton * Willie Garson as Ralph * Tonye Patano as Birdie * Josh Pais as Ronny * John Dossett and Talia Balsam as Mickey and Jackie Telesco * Jonah Meyerson as Sam * Anthony Laflamme as Tim Staples * Mike Chat as Himself * Alex Trebek as himself Gallery Little_Manhattan_page_photo.jpg Little_Manhattan_Kissing_Scene.jpg Category:Josh Hutcherson Category:Filmography Category:Film